Choices RUS
by Saioko
Summary: There are times when all depends on a small decision. One live taken can save millions. But is this a right choice? (RUS)


Выбор. 

**Район Силвер Лейк, на пересечении проспектов Сансет и Файнтен, 11:42 утра.**

...Телефонная книга осталась лежать раскрытой на той странице, которую просматривал Терминатор. В трех местах бумага чуть примялась от нажима пальцев. Три имени: Сара Энн Коннор, Сара Хелен Коннор, Сара Дженнет Коннор.

* * *

**Пальмовый квартал, Жасминовая улица, дом 656, 6:48 вечера.**

Кайл Риз удобно устроился на водительском сиденье "своего" седана. На соседнем сиденье лежал "ремингтон-850", слабовато против Терминатора, даже против "700", но если все пойдет по **его** плану, то он и не понадобится. Руки уверенно перебирали трофейный "Смит-и-Вессон". Особой необходимости в этом не было, бывших хозяин оружия содержал его в почти безупречном состоянии, но у него есть еще пол часа и лучше, чтобы были заняты руки, а не голова. Голова, которую постоянно уносит куда-то в прошлое... Его прошлое, изменить которое он уже не может. И **их** будущее, которое, как раз, пока еще можно исправить.

* * *

**Жасминовая улица, дом 656, 7:18 вечера.**

Все еще немного нервничая после внезапной встречи с Мэттом, Сара вошла в подземный гараж. Там, где стояла ее "Хонда", было особенно темно. "Странно, если бы было наоборот", - подумала она, прислушиваясь к гулкому, зловещему эху собственных шагов. В гараже - ни души. Пятница. Все разъехались на отдых.

Она нагнулась к мотоциклу и принялась возиться с кодовым замком. И замерла. Какой-то шорох. Или послышалось? Она вгляделась во мрак. Ничего подозрительного. Шесть машин и мотоцикл. Темное пятно у выхода - еще одна машина.

Сара тряхнула головой, отгоняя внезапный приступ паники. Она - обычная девчонка, кому она...

Одна рука зажала ей рот, другая легко захватила обе ее руки и прижала к внезапно появившемуся за спиной сильному мужскому телу. Инстинктивный рывок на пределе своих сил не принес никакого результата. Нападавший легко приподнял ее и отнес в самый темный угол гаража. Сара напряглась, ожидая самого худшего, чем бы это "худшее" не оказалось.

- Если пообещаешь не кричать, я уберу руку, - шепот, такой тихий, что она едва услышала его, - и объясню, что происходит.

Сара слабо кивнула. Мужчина тут же убрал руку от ее рта и отпустил ее руки, мягко помогая опуститься на корточки у стены. Сара не могла толком разглядеть его в полумраке гаража, но что-то в его движениях заставляло сразу отбросить все мысли о побеге.

- Делай то, что я тебе скажу. Не двигайся без моего приказа. Ты поняла меня?

- Да, - жалобно произнесла она. - Прошу вас, не причиняйте мне зла.

- Меня прислали, чтобы помочь тебе, - пояснил он суровым деловым тоном, в котором она, однако, не уловила угрозы. - Меня зовут Риз. Сержант технической части ДН-38416. У меня есть приказ охранять тебя. Тебя приговорили к ликвидации.

- Но этого просто не может быть. Это какая-то ошибка. Я же ничего не сделала.

- Нет, конечно. То есть, пока еще нет. Но тебе предстоит важное одно дело.

Он посмотрел ей в глаза.

Сара отвела взгляд. Больше всего на свете она сейчас хотела проснуться и забыть все это, как страшный сон. Она зажмурилась, снова открыла глаза. Сон не уходил.

- Но почему именно я? - тихо опросила Сара. - Зачем ему убивать меня?

Кайл задумался. С чего начать? Как объяснить человеку из прошлого, что произойдет с людьми спустя сорок лет? Как объяснить этой испуганной девушке, почему он был послан защищать ее? И как сказать все это так, чтобы она поняла и, пусть и не простила, но и не стала ненавидеть его за его решение.   
Риз закрыл глаза и начал свой рассказ...

* * *

**Жасминовая улица, дом 656, 10:02 вечера.**

- Значит, мой сын прислал тебя, чтобы защитить меня от чокнутого робота. Чтобы мой сын смог родиться и повести людей на безнадежную войну против свихнувшейся компьютерной системы? - Бред. Бред настолько невозможный, что в него невозможно поверить. Бред настолько логичный, что не верить в него нельзя.

- Если очень коротко - то, да.

Я тебе верю. - Сара не знала, что заставило ее произнести эти слова. - Мне страшно, но я тебе верю.

Риз замер. Это было совсем не то, чего он ожидал. Эта хрупкая, испуганная, беспомощная девушка была так непохожа на жесткую и решительную Сару Коннор, которой восхищались все бойцы его времени. И в то же время эти слова прозвучали так... пугающе похоже на то, что сказала бы мать командира Джона Коннора. Риз вздохнул. Решение было принято. Он не отступит. И если он ошибся, он готов заплатить любую цену.

- Сара, Ваш сын просил вам кое-что сказать. Он заставил меня выучить это на память. - Кайл знал, что это будет совсем не то послание, которое передавал Джон, оно будет иметь совсем другой смысл. Но так будет правильней.

- Будущее не предопределено раз и навсегда. Нет судьбы, кроме той, что мы творим сами.

Сара подняла голову и обнаружила, что смотрит прямо в дуло направленного на нее пистолета.

- Я не прошу тебя простить меня, только... Не надо меня ненавидеть.

Выстрел.

Сара не успела почувствовать боли.

* * *

Кайл оставил пистолет и винтовку в машине. Больше они ему не понадобятся. По дороге из города Его мысли снова унеслись в пост-ядерный хаос, который он называл своим домом. Кайл вспоминал события, приведшие к принятому решению. 

_Машинам уже почти удалось подавить остатки армий, противостоявших им. Эти военные в то время были практически единственными, кто сражался против порожденного людьми компьютерного разума. Были и другие, которые вовсе не считали, что война является единственным возможным вариантом взаимодействия людей и машин. Уже были попытки организовать мирное совместное будущее. Начались переговоры с машинами. И тут появился ОН. Джон Коннор каким-то образом смог сплотить вокруг себя уцелевшие остатки военных и многих других. Если бы дело было действительно в войне на уничтожение человечества, то Коннор действительно был бы их последней и реальной надеждой на выживание и победу. Но сейчас он мог стать угрозой. Кайл не винил Джона, особенно после того, как узнал о своем задании. У Джона не было иного выбора. Сара Коннор с детства воспитывала его, чтобы вести эту войну. А значит, Сара должна умереть._

Да, можно было, конечно, поступить совсем по-другому. Ему вовсе было не обязательно приходить сюда, можно было сразу уехать из города и начать устраиваться в этом странном довоенном мире. Но это было не то. Совсем не то. Он **должен был** увидеть ее смерть, должен был выстрелить сам.

Терминатор не промахивается и не ошибается, но вдруг, **вдруг** он не сможет ее найти? _И еще она заслуживает правду._

* * *

**Жасминовая улица, дом 656, 10:16 вечера.**

Терминатор изучал фотографию, намертво запоминая каждую черточку этого лица. Теперь он не ошибется.

Анализ показал возможное сходство фотографии с лицом мертвой девушки, мимо которой он прошел в подземном гараже несколько минут назад. Информация требовала проверки.

Фотография и найденные на теле документы подтверждали, что это действительно была Сара Дженнет Коннор. Но металлического стержня, скрепляющего кость левой ноги, не было.

По дороге на свою временную базу Терминатор рассматривал возможные варианты.

1) Убитая женщина - не Сара Дженнет Коннор. Тело подброшено, чтобы сбить его со следа. - Невозможно. Документы подтверждают ее личность. Объект не знал о его присутствии, следовательно, не имел возможности подготовиться.

2) Есть еще одна Сара Коннор. Фамилия в данный момент изменена. - Возможно, но маловероятно.

3) Неточность в записях. Стержень мог быть введен позднее марта 1984 года. - Наиболее вероятный вариант.

* * *

Терминатор принял к проверке второй вариант, но так и не смог обнаружить еще одну Сару Коннор. Задание было выполнено. 

Киборг перешел в режим ожидания. Его программа исчерпала себя, но когда благодаря Небесной Сети кругом воцарится ядерный хаос, Терминатор сумеет добраться до ремонтной бригады, где его перепрограммируют заново.

Кайл Риз сумел устроиться в довоенном мире. Очень скоро никто и не заподозрил бы в нем чужака. Обычный человек, занятый своими делами, каждое утро отправляющийся на работу. Стандартный житель американского городка 80х годов.

Кайл ждал дня начала войны. Он давно принял это решение - когда начнется война, он организует сопротивление. То, которое помогло людям пережить первые годы войны. То, которое вырастило его когда-то. Затем, когда он больше не будет им нужен, он расскажет людям о своем предательстве, предоставит им судить его. И примет их приговор.

Только почему в сердце после того выстрела поселилась странная боль? Будто он потерял нечто бесконечно дорогое для него. нечто, без чего он не мог представить жизнь, но о существовании чего он и не подозревал.

* * *

Лишь двое на всей Земле знали, что означает этот день.

Один из них мог бы обрадоваться, если бы не давно привычная боль. Сегодня она особенно сильно напомнила о себе. Но он ничем не показал этого - незачем пугать жену и дочь.

Другой был бы удивлен, если бы мог чувствовать. Он продолжил свое ожидание.

* * *

Значения этого дня на земле не знал никто. Он наступил и прошел. Люди не смогли создать СкайНет. Жизнь продолжалась. Со своими войнами, со своей болью. Люди жили и не знали, чего не произошло. Лишь Кайл Риз до самой смерти не мог забыть о не случившемся будущем, да Терминатор терпеливо ждал того, что уже не могло произойти.

* * *


End file.
